Changes and Truths
by Evans12
Summary: One day your living a somewhat normal life and the next your back doing what you thought you left behind, with a man you never thought you'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

Changes and Truths

Disclaimer: no copyright intended. hopefully you like my story in case it hasn't been figured out jacob is a made up character.

============= =================================== ============let's begin

She wanted to pick up the phone so many times and call him but each time she did, she reminded herself that this was for the best. They couldn't last, as much as the two of them love each other they weren't going to be able to last, the two had lost the trust between them. Its one thing to back her up on the job but it's another thing to close the one thing that was keeping her going because there weren't any new leads. The thought that closing it was for the best to try and save their relationship wasn't going to cut it. So that's why Carrie Wells just up and quit her job. She had no reason to be a cop right now, the case she's been trying to solve was put to bed by her partner and former boyfriend Al Burns and she couldn't handle not having that case to fall back on. Leaving was for as much her own good as for that of protection of the one person that she wasn't sure the two of them would be ready for, heck, she wasn't ready for it but it was something she was looking forward to.

Within the first year of being away from the job, Carrie gave birth to a little boy Jacob Thomas Wells. She figured even though it's her ex-boyfriends son, the little boy didn't need to have a different name, then her it'll just confuse him when he gets older. While traveling around the states with her little boy she took in many things and taught Jake a lot of things until she had to return to New York for her mom. The small family moved into a simple one-bedroom apartment in Queens while Carrie got her mom settled into a nursing home that is capable to take care of seniors with her mom's type of needs.

Everything was going great; Carrie had found a great school for Jacob and an excellent after-school centre for him. Her only problem had to be the murder of her upstairs neighbour it brought back into her life one person she hoped to never have to see again, Al. Seeing him brought back memories that Carrie wasn't ready to relive quite yet and made her secret that much harder now to protect. Yet in true Carrie fashion, she managed to find a way to keep her boy safe and still help Al, but coming back to the force wasn't in her plans. There was just something about Al that always seemed to drag her back in; he had this way about him. he was like the only guy who treated her right, respected her and never pushed her into anything that he knew she wasn't ready for. For some reason as much as she tried to fight coming back she knew that being a police officer brought her a sense of peace that she needed at times.

It doesn't seem to help that from time to time now she goes off into her mind and remembers a time when her and Al were together and happy. Trying to keep Jacob a secret can be very hard at times but the few people who she truly trusts with him are amazing people and until she's ready to tell Al, Jake s going to stay her little secret.

"Hey Carrie, I got to know something?" asked Roe Sanders

"What Roe?" asked Carrie

"What do you think is going on between the boss and Elaine right now?" asked Roe out of hopes that Carrie could read body language

"How am I suppose to know? It's not like I'm inside the room with them," replied Carrie frustrated with Roe's simplicity at times

"I know sorry it's just that..." started Roe

"Come on, Roe you go over this every time the two of them have a fight after the team goes bowling. It's none of our business," replied Mike Costello

"Well you can't tell me Mike that she's happy with not having a family after seeing all those parents there with their kids, last night" stated Roe

"Yeah I do but there still pretty early into their relationship, to even need to think about that," replied Mike hoping to put an end to this conversation

"Why weren't you at bowling last night Carrie have a hot date or something?" asked Nina Inara following Mike's lead

"Or something I had plans and no you guys don't need to know about it" answered Carrie looking straight at Roe as she said that

"I'm cool with that, but you missed one heck of a game. It was three on two Al and Elaine against the three of us and we won," replied Roe conceding to Carrie's stare

"That's only because I was having an off night, nice to see you Carrie, so sad you couldn't join us last night. But don't you worry Elaine wants a rematch tomorrow after work and everybody has to be there" replied Al Burns coming out of his office while Elaine was already halfway down the hall

"Sorry can't have somewhere else that I need to be, can't change it for anything" replied Carrie hoping that would be it

"Then bring it along, I know you're not seeing Alice so you can bring whoever it is along with you" replied Al

"Not going to happen, Al" stated Carrie getting very guarded

"Too bad Carrie, you have to be there," stated Al

"Fine but I'm going to be late I can't miss what I have scheduled just because of some bowling game" replied Carrie frustrated with the way Al went about getting her to attend the game

"Fine" responded Al. Great now she had to do was figure out some way to keep Jake from having to come to the bowling game. Luckily enough it was on a Friday, which meant no school for him the next day meaning he could maybe sleepover at a friend's house.

That night after work while Jake was doing his homework and Carrie was making dinner, Carrie had to figure out how exactly she was going to get out of the bowling night. Somehow, Carrie who never forgets a thing seemed to have somehow let it slip her mind that her little boy was going to a sleepover birthday party who were going to be going bowling on Friday night at the same bowling alley that they were going to be at. Now all she had to do was figure out some way to keep the group from finding out about Jake, especially Al.

"Mommy, what did we get Kevin for his birthday again?" asked Jake

"In your words we got him one of the best Beyblade fighters out there, at least that's only because you don't have it" replied Carrie with a small smirk on her face

"Okay, okay. Don't quote me; it's hard enough trying to get away with things when you don't forget any of it" replied Jake

"And don't you forget that mister" came Carrie's response to that

"I won't so are you going to help supervisor the bowling party with Missus Francis?" asked Jake changing the topic

"No buddy I can't make it, I have to work. But you might see me at the bowling alley you just can't acknowledge me" replied Carrie disappointed that she won't be able to see her little man bowling

"Work involves bowling? Or are you being made to go by your fellow officers?" asked Jake out of surprise

"Forced to go buddy I tried to get out of it but they won't let me," responded Carrie

"In that case I guess I can forgive you but you'll have to tell Missus Francis that, because I'm not very good at that" replied Jake still hurt by her not being able to come anymore

"Don't worry I will now how about you wash up and we have dinner, sound good?" asked Carrie

"Okay, sounds good to me," replied Jake as he rushed off to go wash his hands. It amazed Carrie how much at times Jake is like Al, they both approach situations in a similar if not the same manner.

Shortly after finishing dinner Carrie called Michelle Francis and informed her of the change of plans for Friday night, then she went onto explain to her how she has yet to inform her colleagues about Jake. With that said Michelle automatically figured out what it was that Carrie was asking of her, to help her keep the secret especially once she was told that Jake's biological dad would be at the bowling alley as well. That was something Carrie never thought she was ever going to give up to anybody, at least not yet that is. Michelle knew that what she was told by Carrie was in strict confidence so she swore that nobody was going to find out about it.

=========================== ===================== ================1


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything but the xcharacters in which I created. To all those who have been following and sending reviews I thank you, just been pulled away for awhile but don't worry I have a few chapters written. So I hope you enjoy!

=========================== ===================== ================1

Friday arrived with a bit of a bang; Carrie had to call in faking being sick because her little man actually was sick. Not sick enough to miss the party that evening just sick enough that school was out of the question for him. Carrie knew that she should probably call Michelle to let her know what's going on right now so that she could figure out what to do about the other kid's parents.

'_Hey Michelle, its Carrie' 'hi Carrie, what's up?' 'It's Jake, he came home from school sick yesterday and I kept him out today, he's showing signs of feeling better, so...' 'so you're just calling to let me know so I could pass it on to the other parent's that he's alright and that if he's at the party he's well enough to be there, right?' 'Yeah exactly something like that, I just don't know any of the kids or their parents, yet' 'I understand, don't worry Carrie I'm on it. So do they still expect you at this bowling thing tonight?' 'Believe or not yeah they do. They don't care if I get everybody in the place sick they still want me to bowl' 'that's insane, you work with some crazy people' 'I know, tell me something I don't already know' 'so...does Jake understand why he can't acknowledge you tonight?' 'Yeah to an extent, I don't like lying to him but...' 'I get it, you haven't told you know who yet, so you're not sure how he'll react' 'exactly, so playing it cool is the best move possible. I just hope the little guy can survive the party tonight' 'same here, I take it he won't be spending the night, then?' 'I don't think so, it's one thing to let him interact with the kids at the party it's another to let him sleepover, him and Kevin can have a sleepover another time, besides your little girl is still so little and I wouldn't want to be responsible for her getting sick' 'understandable, we'll talk later. Am I still picking Jake up before the party?' 'If he's still on the mend yeah, call me before you leave and I'll tell you if it's a go or not' 'okay, deal_'.

In the past seven years nothing had felt so crazy and out of control like it does right now, it's not like she's ashamed of Jake it's just that Al might react badly towards her and him once he finds out. Just as she was about to go towards the bedroom to check on him, somebody knocked on the door. Last time somebody knocked on her door it was Al and this time it couldn't be him since he was working at least she hoped it wasn't.

"Come on Carrie open up, I don't got all day" called out Al, the one person she was hoping not to see today of all days but the cards were working against her. Carrie had to think fast she had Jake's toys spread out over half the apartment and his juice cup sitting by the sink. First things first, she grabbed the laundry hamper and gathered all of the toys up and placed them inside it then she placed the hamper in the closet. With quick thinking she throw the afghan down onto the couch before moving out of the room and as she was passing the kitchen towards the door she grabbed the cup and placed it quickly in the fridge before fully heading towards the door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" called Carrie as she headed towards the door while glancing at the bedroom door to make sure Jake didn't wake-up

"What took you so long?" asked Al once Carrie opened the door

"You kind of just woke me up, I was sleeping. What do you want?" answered a slightly frustrated Carrie

"Can I come in?" asked Al

"Not really, I'd rather not be responsible for getting you overly sick" answered Carrie

"Alright, then. I thought I'd just stop in and make sure you were alright and that you didn't need anything" responded Al who was disappointed that he didn't get to come in

"No I'm good I've got everything I need right here" answered Carrie hoping to move this along quickly

"If you say so, are you still going to be at bowling tonight?" asked Al letting her impatience drop for not

"If I feel up to it, I'll let you know. But I do distinctively remember being told over the phone that sick or not I better be there" answered Carrie quoting what Al had said to her earlier

"Okay, okay. Sorry about that it's just that Elaine wants to spend time with the whole team and that means you as well" answered Al apologetically

"And as I've told you before I'll try and be there. Can't promise anything, now go" added Carrie firmly pushing Al out of the doorway, with for her assistance he did leave. That ended up being a good thing because no more than a couple minutes later the bedroom door opened and out came Jake from just waking up.

"Mommy, who was at the door?" asked Jake as he came out of the room dragging his blankie behind him

"No one important little man, how you feeling?" answered and asked Carrie

"Okay...I guess. Tummy doesn't hurt as much anymore," replied Jake as he tried to cover the yawn that was trying to escape

"That's always good, do you want to try and eat something?" asked Carrie

"I guess so," answered Jake avoiding the ill feeling coming up from his stomach

"You guess so? Okay, how about some soup simple nothing fancy straight out of the can soup?" asked Carrie knowing that Jake couldn't refuse soup from a can

"That sounds alright," answered Jake knowing he has no say in the matter. As a mom, Carrie is always afraid about the unknown medical problems that could arise but since she also doesn't forget anything, she can't help but think back to the times when he was really sick. The food seemed to have started to do the trick for Jake he started to get some colour and look like his little self again, that was until he went to the bathroom and brought it all up again.

"Buddy are you sure you want to go to Kevin's party? He'll understand if you can't make it" called out Carrie from just outside the bathroom

"I know that but I really want to and I'm not that sick. Please mommy, let me go, I promise not to do anything crazy and the second I don't feel good I'll tell missus Francis," replied Jake pouting from the bathroom

"We'll see, for now let's just take care of you and then we'll think about the party" replied Carrie

"Okay" answered Jake coming out to join his mom. When did compromising with a seven year old become part of her life? Guess that would have started the second she started to work with Al again, the two most important men in her life residing together without knowing it.


End file.
